She Wants Him Back
by msjei09
Summary: What do a secret Samcedes and a new and improved Quinn make? One hilarious story! -Now Complete- Chapter 17 is BONUS
1. A Summary

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Mercedes decides that she want to renew her friend ship with Quinn. While Sam is trying his hardest to "accidentally" get caught with Mercedes so their relationship can stop being a secret. But, when Quinn comes back from California, happier(less crazy), she decides she wants to get back something that made her even happier: Sam.

Here's what you need to know about this story:

-Samcedes is still a secret

-Sam didn't leave because his parents found jobs in Lima

-Quinn didn't get all weird and punk rocker; she spent the whole summer in California with her dad "finding herself"

-Kurtcedes is on the rocks because Mercedes called Kurt out on his sucky friendship; they haven't talk all summer except for the occasional Glee get together. As a result he is now attached to Rachel at the hip and Blaine, who goes to Mckinley now, at the other

-Shane doesn't exist, well he might, but he is a non-facter in this story

-The Brittana coming out story line happens in Season 2 instead of 3, so Britney and Artie don't get back together after "Duets", Santana confesses her feelings to Britt and they got together. Then the whole thing with Santana's grandmother happens and Mercedes helped her through it. As a result Mercedes, Brittney and Santana became really close.

-Tina encouraged Mercedes to tell Kurt how she felt so when Kurtcedes fell out Mertina became stronger. As a result over the summer Mercedes/Tina/Brittney/Santana are practically inseparable

-Puck is trying to find a way to get over Lauren. The Puck/Mike/Sam friendship is stronger than ever and they are often seen out with the Mertina/Brittana relationship, the two groups from one super group.

-The only person that know about Samcedes is Santana, other than family, she walked in on them making out one time.

-The entire story is in Mercedes POV unless otherwise specified

-Artie just wants somebody to love 3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my very first Glee story. I've been reading Samcedes fics for a while and I decided to trip my hand at one. If you think it's a good concept I'd love for you to review, if you don't it's totally fine but you could still review anyway!**


	2. RBHPTWE Part 3

_~The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza Part 3: Back To School Edition?-If you go I'll go!~_

This is the text that both Santana and I received at the same time from one Artie Abrams. "Did you ever wonder why we always party at Rachel's house?" I asked Santana after she put her phone back on the coffee table and settled back into the couch.

"Because her dads know she sucks, so they trust her alone in the house. also they've never met us so they don't know not to trust us." She replies and we start to laugh so hard that I start to cry. While still trying to catch my breath my phone chimes indication I have another message. It was from Sam.

_Sam: Party Time?_

"Is that Willis?" Santana asks when she noticed the big smile on my face.

"Yes it's Sam, he wants to know about the party." Although Sam and I have decided to keep our relationship private Santana, being ever the snoop, found out in a heartbeat. Ever since she found out she's been calling us 'Willis', like the mixed couple from 'The Jeffersons'. At first I tried to get her to stop, but after a while I gave up and just thanked God she didn't call us Zebras.

"Well are we going or what?"

"Might as well; free alcohol and a chance to see Rachel Berry drunk again, sounds like a plan to me." We both sent a mass text to our group of friends to let them know that Sancedes was down to party. Text messages sent we got back to watching our movie.

"Maybe you and Trouty can finally tell everybody at the party." Santana says after 10 minutes of silence.

"And just why would we do that?" I ask full of sass.

"Look I know you two like this whole secret lover, 'drama-free', their-not-dating-they're-just-good-friends thing but, I think it's about time you lat the rest of Glee in on the little secret."

"It's not secret, it's private."  
>"Oh private-? Is that why you stay an arms-length away when in public, you don't kiss him when anyone but me or his family is around and you won't tell Glee club you guys are a 'thing'?" Santana asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.<p>

"I don't do those things because I don't need people all up in my business and I don't want the drama a Glee club relationship brings." I respond with an arm cross of my own.

"But you and Trouty are solid, you guys have a great relationship. And me and Britts need a double date couple that's not the PDA monster known as Chang Squared!" Half-way through her little rant I was laughing so hard that I was crying again. Ever since summer started Santana, Brittney, Tina and I have become really close. Last school year, the week after the duets competition, Santana sang a song to Brittney during Glee club and confessed that she was in love with her in front of all of us; I helped with the song.

After about two months of dating Santana decided it was time to tell her family about her relationship with Brittney. Her parents were very accepting and supportive but, her Abuela all but spat in her face and disowned her. Brittney was out of town that weekend so when she showed up at my doorstep sobbing, I knew the meeting didn't go well. She spent the whole weekend at my house just hanging and talking. Ever since then we've been great friends. When Brittney came back, Santana told her the entire story and Brittney thanked me for being there for her. The three of us have been practically inseparable since.

"Tina and Mike aren't as bad as you and Brittney were at mini-golf!" I responded still fighting giggles.

"Whatever, all I'm going to say to that is: mini-golf + Brittney in a skirt + me = I can not be held accountable for where my hands end up!"

"You are horrible!"

"Look all I'm saying is Sam might explode if he has to keep his hands to himself in public much longer. And the Glee club knowing won't be that bad, atleast those heffas will know to deep their hands off!"

"What heffas? You've got Brittney, Tina has Mike, Rachel has Finn and Quinn has been MIA."

"True, true, I'm just saying keeping this secret…private will just come back to bite you in the ass…"


	3. Quinncedes?

**Chapter Three!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

"She text me like 5 minutes ago…" I say to Sam for like the thousandth time. I swear if I didn't love this boy I might just strangle him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean won't it be a little weird for you, my current girlfriend, to be friends with my ex-girlfriend?"

"Sam she and I were friends before you even came along." I reply as I sit on my couch and mute the TV.

"I know that but you two didn't even hang out all last year!" I can practically see him waving his hands in the air in frustration, looking like a 5 year old. So cute.

"She was going through a lot…"

"Yeah a lot of crazy…" He really tried to mumble but I heard him loud and clear.

"SAM!"

"I'm just saying maybe the 'Quinncedes' friendship has run its course."

Quinncedes? "Look Sam, Quinn is in a better place now, California did her good and I want to at least try and salvage our friendship **before** I call it a lost cause."

"That's what I love about you, you always want to give people a second chance."He says after finally giving in because we both knew that he was not going to win.

"Is that all you love about me?" I ask in a seductive tone. Don't judge me, I haven't seen my boyfriend in two days. His father ended up finding a job with a local construction company and his mother became the new secretary at my dad's dentistry practice. They're slowly getting back on their feet, but Sam still works to help them with miscellaneous bills.

"Well there are other…" His sentence is cut off by my doorbell ringing. Damn right when I was getting my mack on,

"Sorry babe Quinn's here…" I say apologetically.

"She doesn't even know we're together and she's already cockblocking." I can literally see that pout on his face.

"Whatever Sam, I'll call you when she leaves ok, love you!"

"Love you too." With that we hang up and I go to answer the door.

**Later**

"So Quinn tell me what you've been up to, were you in Cali all summer?" After a somewhat awkward greeting and all the other pleasantries, I made us some tea and we sat on the couch to talk.

"Yeah I left two weeks after school got out and I got back last week." She responds. She may have been back in Lima for a week but she definitely still has that California girl tan. There's something about her, I can't put my finger on it, looks different. She grew her hair back out from the hair cut at nationals, it's a little past her shoulders now, her make-up is a little more pronounced, more mature but not overdone. Overall she has this glow about her that makes her look happier.

"Nice, well how was it? Cali is definitely not Lima…"

"I know right; it was fun I learned that I love to paint and I can actually surf, who knew? I just had the room I needed to breath and think and reflect and really get back to what makes me happy." She said with a glowing smile.

"That's great I'm really happy for you Quinn."

"I also came to some realizations…first I realized that I've neglected our friendship…"

"Quinn…" I start but she cuts me off.

"Wait let me finish…you were there for me when I was at my lowest, you opened up your home to me and you listened to me when no one else would. But because I was so obsessed with getting back 'on top', I let 'us' fall by the wayside and for that I'm sorry. So I'm here to ask: Mercedes will you be my soul sister again?" Fighting back tears I nod and say,

"Well…" Her face fell. "…of course I will, us sistas got to stick together remember!" Her face lights up when I finish and she bring me into the biggest hug she can manages…skinny people and their tiny hugs HA! Once the awkward-over-emotional part of the conversation was over we got right into the gossip of what happened over the summer. I, of course, avoided any Sam-related topics. Not that I'm keeping us a secret I just have a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy: She didn't ask, so I didn't tell.

"So you hang out with Sam often?" Ok, so she asked about Sam just not **my **relationship with him.

"Yeah; him, Mike, Tina, Puck, Santana, Brittney and I. We've become practically inseparable the whole summer."

"Wow, that's great, maybe you can help me with something…" I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Sure what…?" I reply hesitantly.

"Well over this summer I've decided to take things that don't make me happy out of my life and bring more things that do…" she grabs my hand "…like 'us', back into it, but also someone special."

"Wait I'm confused, you want me to hook you up with someone?"

"Yes, well I want you to be my wingwoman… it's just that I realized I was really happy when I was with him but I treated him really bad so I want you to talk me up to him so he'll give me a second chance…"

"Wait, Quinn who exactly are you talking about?" I asked, silently knowing the answer but I just wanted confirmation to be sure.

"Oh I thought it would've been obvious…"

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a cliffhanger? I'm not really sure I've never done one before...Oh well! So tell me what you think, ReviewPM I'm always one to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and of course grammar and spelling errors. Thank you to the few that have already reviewed I'm glad you like it so far! **


	4. NMFSQUARED

**Chapter Four!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later That Night<span>**

"SHE SAID WHAT!" Santana screamed.

"I know right! I had half a mind to snatch that heffa up right on the spot." Santana sat crossed legged on my bed while I paced back and forth in front of it.

"I hope you shut her down with the quickness!" That made me halt all movements.

"Well…" I drew out hoping she would catch on.

"Now, 'Ree don't tell me you didn't tell her…" Santana asks exasperated while she throws her head back into my pillows. She started calling me 'Ree', short for Aretha, she said I needed a nickname for my nickname.

"No, she didn't ask, so I didn't tell." I say with a shrug and prepare myself for a Santana special tongue lashing.

"Sit down Mercedes…" Oh no real name, this is not going to be good. I sit in my desk chair and roll to the middle of the floor. She slowly gets off the bed and makes her way over to me. "…YOU ARE INSANE! You're so scared of what people will have to say about your relationship that you're risking losing Sam to Quinn just to keep it 'private'?

"She asked **you** to hook **her** up with the guy that happens to be **your** boyfriend and instead of shutting her down you did what…ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. So here's what you're going to do: you're going to go to Rachel's party, find Quinn and Sam, then you're going to make out with him in Quinn's face and show her that, that is your man and she is a 'NMF(SQUARED)'." Wait what? Just like she read my mind she replies, "A NON-MOTHER-FUCKING-FACTOR!" Oh! That makes sense.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I'm not boring you guys because the story is going kind of slow but I promise it will be good. Sometimes I feel a little star struck when authors that I really like review my work, maybe you're one of them (you probably are) so make my day and tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. Pillow Talk

**Chapter Five! Since chapter 4 was so short I figured I could give 2 chapters today instead of just one. So it's like 2 short chapters = 1 long one!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

"So I was thinking, this party could be the perfect opportunity to reveal our relationship to the Glee club…" Sam starts, we're lying in bed after finishing some "extra-circular" activities. Since my parents are at a dental conference (aren't they always) we can spend all day in bed if we want, all night too, if you know what I mean. I shift from lying on his chest to his shoulder so I can look at his face while he talks. "…I mean at first I thought we should sing a song together in Glee, but that seems cliché so we should just get caught making out in Rachel's basement."

"Sam!"

"What? It was just an idea." He tightens his arms around my waist.

"Why do we have to tell them at all, they'll want to put in their two cents to our relationship and we don't need that..."

"But Mercy!" He whines and I'm so glad I can't see his face because I might have caved.

"Don't 'but Mercy' me; we both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until we were both ready, well I'm not!" I say as I leave his warm embrace and sit up on the edge of the bed with the sheet covering me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad…" He says as he sits up and wraps his arms around my shoulders then starts kissing my neck. Damn him for knowing that calms me down. "…I just want the world to know that you're my girl…" He finishes.

"Why does the world have to know? Why are we not enough?" I ask while getting emotional.

"We are, I'm just sick of going out and having to make sure nobody notices the way I look at you or watching Tina and Mike and Brittney and Santana making out and I can't even put my arm around you in front of them…"

"Well Santana…" I'm soon cut off.

"…You know what I mean. How about we make a deal…" I turn around to look at him.

"What kind of deal?"

"We can tell the rest of the Glee club when you feel 'comfortable' but can we at least tell Tina and Mike and by default Puck?"

"Why them and Puck by default?"

"Well, so when we all go out Tina and Mike can know. And I know you want another girl other than Santana to talk to about me…" He has a point. "…and I'd love for Mike to stop thinking I have some freaky crush on you…" Ha! Stalker. "…and if you have two girlfriends that know then I get two guy friends that know." That's actually a good idea because although I love Santana to death sometime she's unhelpful, relationship wise, and I t would be nice to get a 'nicer' opinion of my relationship with Sam.

Even though Tina and I have become closer over the summer, as a result of her helping me through a difficult time, I decided that since I did not want Mike, and by default Puck, to know about us that it would be best not to tell her.

"Ok, we'll go to breadstix with them tomorrow and we'll tell them."

"Yes!" Sam pumps his fist in the air like he just scored a touchdown, then wraps his arms back around me and pulls me into a passionately slow kiss, then we…well let's just say; thank God for dental conferences.

* * *

><p><strong>I glad you guys like it so far, thanks for the great reviews and please keep them coming. Next chapter we'll see Mike and Tina, finally and why Tina and Mercedes are so close and what happened with Kurtcedes. Well until next time. RR Please!**


	6. Reflections

**Chapter Six! I hope everyone had a wonderfully blessed Resurrection day 3 I stayed home longer than I intended so I wasn't near my computer so without further ado!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

Well Hallelujah, praise the lord, thank you Jesus; that's what I've been hearing all day long. It's like people think that because I'm a teenager with a hot boyfriend that I won't come to church on Sunday's without my parents being in town. Sam, who normally goes to his own church with his family, decided to keep me company at my church today, partly because I didn't want to be alone and partly because we're going to breadstix not long after the service is finished. To say I'm nervous about today is like a total understatement. We decided to only tell Mike and Tina for right now. Puck still thinks that Sam has some sort of freaky-stalker crush on me but we'll just let him believe what he wants for now.

I'm also only slightly nervous because Rachel's party is tonight! I know what you're thinking: Party on a Sunday night? Well since school doesn't start until Tuesday, some weird school system thing, we have all night to party (drink) then we'll have all Monday to relax (be hung-over). Maybe if I get enough liquid courage in me I'll be brave enough to tell everyone about me and Sam, but I totally doubt that.

"Well it was great to see you again Sam, and Mercedes tell you parents to call me as soon as they get home I want to hear all about the trip." The youth pastor tells me as we go to greet him after the service.

"Yes sir, Pastor Mike." Our youth pastor is really cool he was one of the first people I told about my relationship with Sam, he's also the one that encouraged me to tell my parents. He's always helping me face my insecurities and try and become a better person and all that other junk.

Three hours later and it's time for Sam and I to go to dinner with Tina and Mike to say I'm nervous…oh wait I already said that…see how nervous I am I'm repeat catchy nervous phrases in my head. While driving Sam grabs my hand and puts a kiss on the back of it, I guess he thought that, that cute smile of his and the way his lips feel on my skin was suppose to be enough to calm me down. Ok, maybe it did, it's not that I'm nervous for Tike to know it's just I'm nervous for what will happen when they find out. Will they be excited, mad, angry, livid? Oh snap those are synonyms, I just don't want to lose a great friend because of my secret…private boyfriend.

Last year, when Kurt first met Blaine and he kept blowing me off, I was upset because I felt like he replaced me. Then I was happy because I knew Kurt was lonely, since he was the only out gay kid at school. But when he tried to hook me up with Anthony Rashad, who is in NO WAY my type at all, I was really pissed off. He thought I was trading 'tots' for 'love'? What type of bullshit is that, I just so happen to like tots a lot and the school makes the best ones, except my grandma of course. He couldn't see that I was lonely because he, my supposed best friend, kept of ditching me for a guy he hardly even knew. And the fact that he thought that some random guy who just happened to be black and play football would fill the void his lack of friendship caused.

I would vent to Tina about my frustrations every time Kurt would diss me for Blaine. Until one day she told me that I should write down how I was feeling, everything I felt Kurt did wrong as a friend to me. And if I ever felt like the bad friend list outweighed the good friend list, I should tell him how I felt. Well when he and Rachel snuck out to go to breakfast at 'Tiffany's' and didn't even think to invite me, but thought it nice to tell me about it over and over again, I flipped. When we got back to Lima I told Tina how I was feeling, but that I was scared to lose Kurt as my friend. She told me that if he was a good friend he would take everything I'm feeling and try his best to fix what's been going on. With that in mind, about a week after school ended after Kurt invited Blaine to the mall with us on our annual end of year shopping trip. I went over to his house and told him how I really felt.

_"Hey Mercedes what are you doing here?" He said in a friendly 'oh-I-hope-I-didn't-forget-something-we-were-suppose-to-be-doing' tone._

_"I need to talk to you about something, is there somewhere we can go that's more private?" I wanted to tell him how I felt but I didn't want to yell at him in front of his family._

_"Well no one else is here so…" He trailed off gesturing towards the couch. We sat down and I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to say. Then I stood up because I couldn't sit that close to him and not automatically forgive him. No, he needed to know that I was mad and no puppy dog eyes were going to stop the fire starting in my heart…Adele HA!_

_"Look Kurt, I came over to tell you that…" Breathe girl, breathe. "You are a sucky friend!" He gasped out loud why and offended hand to his chest. "Yeah I said it! You have been horrible to me ever since you met Blaine. And I understand that he was this awesome openly gay guy who helped you with you Karofsky problem, but you knew the guy for all of three days and I was suddenly yesterday's news, I was there too you know. Then when I'm staging a 'tot revolution', which was something very important to me, you try to hook me up with a random dude that is not my type AT ALL, not even a little bit. _

_I invite you out places then I'm dropped like last weeks' gravy as soon as Blaine says boo…" I really need to stop listening to Sam's phrasing. "…Or if you do go suddenly Blaine's there too, I DON'T REMEMBER INVITING HIM, oh wait that's because I DIDN'T. _

_But hey, at least now I'm out with my 'best friend' and the guy that he's in love with, it'll be fine right? WRONG! Because you always have your head so far up Blaine's butt that I apparently don't exist anymore! Did it ever occur to you that while you're trying to fix me up with everyone under the sun so I won't be 'lonely', that the reason I'm lonely is because my 'best friend' has kicked me to the curb, repeatedly? And now you're dissing me for Rachel-Freaking-Berry?"_

_"I never…" He starts but I'm quick to cut him off._

_"You went to 'Tiffany's' with her then the Gershwin and sang on the stage and where was I during all of this? At the hotel alone…"_

_"You weren't…" Once again I cut him off._

_"Metaphorically not literally; even when you went to Dalton we talked a little more but the only time we hung out is when it was the group or if RACHEL and BLAINE were there. _

_Did you know that I got a solo in my church choir, that my family reunion is going to be a Disney this year, that I got the new laptop I wanted, that my car radio has been acting up again, that my Grandmother had to go back to the hospital or that we thought my dog was pregnant? Do worry I'll wait for your answer…" I waited for his answer, it never came. "I know everything that's been going on with you because when we do talk you can never stop talking about yourself!"_

_"I'm sorry you've felt that way, but it's not my fault you can't be happy for me and Blaine…" NO HE DIDN'T! "…And that you feel like our friendship is threatened by my blossoming friendship with Rachel and growing relationship with Blaine…" Yes, I think he just did. "…I've tried to be a good friend to you by including you but it seems to me like you want to be selfish and have me all to yourself all the time…" Did you hear that, that was either the sound of my heart breaking or the sound of me about to go ALL THE WAY OFF! "…But if you feel like I've neglected you I will do my best to fix it." That was the most insincere, half-assed apology that I have ever received in my life. I take a moment before I answer._

_"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something for a long time, and all the while you thought they were going to react one way, but when it happened they reacted a totally different way? Yeah, that's how I feel right now, not that you really care."_

_"'Cedes…"_

_"No! Only my friends get to call me that. I've tried, I really have, I tried to be understanding and supportive and wait my turn for you to want to be friends with me the way we used to but I'm done now. It's painfully obvious to me that you don't care about my feelings especially when they go against your beliefs about our friendship. So, I'm going to go and find someone who does." I say as I turn towards the door._

_"Wait Mercedes!" Kurt tries to stop me._

_"No Kurt I think I've waited long enough, just…when you're alone and the only people you have to talk to is Rachel and Blaine, remember who it was that tried to save us and who it was that broke us." With that I left, with one less best friend._

I called Tina as soon as I got home and she came right over. I spent the rest of the night sobbing in her arms, sad about the friendship that I had just ended, but relieved that I finally got all of that off of my chest. The next day I invited Santana and Brittney over so I could tell them what happened and after another bout of tears we all just hung out. Now the four of us do just about everything together. Since Mike, Puck and Sam are such good friends they frequently intrude on our girls' days. The seven spent the majority of the summer together, mostly at my house or Puck's basement, ah good times.

Sam and I are at Breadstix, I guess it's now or never. "You ready for this?" He ask after he turned off the car and took his seat belt off.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He leans over and gives me a quick kiss then gets out of the car and quickly runs around to open my door for me. If there's one thing I've learned about Sam, it's that he's a true gentleman, he always opens the door for me and if I get out before he gets the chance he gets really upset. I guess it's some weird south thing. He helps me out of the truck and we're off to tell our best friends the biggest secret of our young lives.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was the longest yet (I think) I was going to publish it in two parts but I didn't know where to cut it so! How did you like it, you should review and tell me. Next chapter a little Mike and Tina.<strong>


	7. Secret's Out Kinda

**Chapter Seven! So just a little disclaimer, I hope you guys didn't take the last chapter as Kurt 'bashing', I didn't mean it that way at all. It's just that I was really upset when the writers allowed Kurt to do that to Mercedes and she didn't say anything back about it. Don't get me wrong I love the 'Kurtcedes' friendship, but she should have shut him down with the quickness. Anyway on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LATER<span>**

"So you guys seem to be closer tonight." Tina says in her awkward-double-meaning way.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sam responds then looks down at me like he wants me to jump in at any time.

"Well that's why we asked you guys to come here with us tonight." I say trying to jump straight into the why and avoid any more awkward silences. When we first walk in Tina and Mike were all snuggled up in the booth together waiting for us (making kissy faces at each other). Normally when the four of us go out Tina and I sit on one side together while Sam and Mike sit on the other. But, much to their surprise, Sam and I decided to sit on the other side together.

Things were going good, we order drinks and appetizers, and the conversation was flowing until Mike said something about Quinn being back and I almost choked on my Sprite. It was at this time I remembered that I forgot to tell my boyfriend that his ex wants him back and asked me to help her get him. Sam started patting me on the back and slightly freaking out saying things like: "OMG 'CEDE DON'T DIE DON'T DIE!" and "PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Insert eye-roll here. He's so dramatic sometimes, doesn't he know that if a person is coughing then they're breathing, thus not going to die. Such a dork. I proceeded to hit him upside the head, grab his water and take a big gulp, all the while killing him with my eyes. While I was trying to relax he was rubbing my back and arm to calm me down oblivious to the looks our booth-mates were shooting us.

It was at this point, after my airway was finally clear, that things got awkward. "Oh, ok so what's up?" Mike asks trying to cut through the tension. I was getting tired of the word awkward.

"So as you know I like 'Cede…" _Really? Really! Is that how we start life-changing sentences?_ "…Well as it turns out, I don't have a creepy stalker crush on her, we're actually dating…" _Oh my gosh Sam shut up now please!_ "…So all those times when you caught me staring at her or whispering in her ear, it wasn't because I was secretly in love with her, it was because I'm secretly dating her!" _WOW!_

At this point everyone at the table is silent, and staring at Sam. I know my judging face was on and pointed directly at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at me with a tense smile and all I could do was…I honestly don't even know what to do at this moment.

"So…" Tina starts, effectively breaking the silence. "…you and Sam have been dating, secretly, since…?"

"The week after prom…" I fill in.

"So the whole summer…?" She asks and Sam and I both nod. "But you're just now telling us…?"

"We wanted to see what was going on before we told anyone…"

"…So we kept it to ourselves." Sam starts and I finish.

"And the creepy stalker crush I thought you had on her…"

"…Was really you not telling us that you were dating?" Mike stats and Tina finishes.

"Yes…" Sam says hesitantly, and now we wait.

"Oh…wow…well I guess there's only one thing that can be said to this…" And we wait some more. "…FINALLY!" Mike and Tina both say with a relieved sigh. I want to not be confused, but I am, so very, very much.

"So you guys are ok with this…us?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, duh, I've been waiting for the two of you to get together ever since summer started. Why do you think we always invite you on double dates? Other than the fact that we don't want to watch Brittney and Santana making out." Tina replies.

"Yeah and now I can stop thinking about having Sam committed…" Sam and I look at Mike like he's crazy. "…I thought if he didn't make a move he was going to start doing some 'Swimfan' type stuff, like crazy."

"Hey I wasn't that bad…" Sam tries to defend himself.

"Oh yes, yes you were, you used to talk about her all the time and ask me and Puck different ways to get her alone and 'should I take Mercedes to see that', 'do you think Mercedes would like that', I thought I was going to have to have an intervention and soon." Sam recoils embarrassed and I must say that I'm glad we're already dating because if we weren't I might seriously be freaked out by him right now.

"Well, now that you guys know, we just have one thing to ask of you…don't tell anyone we still want to keep things under wraps in Glee." I ask silently begging them to not ask questions and just agree.

"Don't worry guys, your secret is safe with us."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not a lot of Tike but I just wanted to cover my bases before we get to all the drama (next chapter)! Please review and tell me what you think it makes me smile :)<strong>


	8. Mercedes Mistake

**Wow its been a while! Well instead of reasons why I took so long let's just get to the new chapter shall we! Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE THE PARTY<strong>

"So Chang (Squared) finally knows huh…it's about damn time." Santana says in her normal Santana way. She and I are in my room while we're getting ready for the party. We decided to ride together and pick up Brittney and Tina while Mike, Puck and Sam ride together. "So are you guys going to come out tonight or what?"

"No we decided that having you and Mike and Tina know will be enough for now, until I think I'm ready for the rest to know."

"Oh, come on 'Ree, you need to go in there and shout in from the mountain tops that Trouty is your man especially when the NF comes around." NF= Non-Factor AKA her new name for Quinn.

"Look Quinn is not going to do anything and if she does then Sam will shut her down and everything will be fine." Or at least I hope so, I won't admit it out loud but I'm a little nervous that Sam will like the idea of Quinn wanting him back. That's why I didn't tell him, so when the time came to make the decision it would be between him and Quinn. Stupid right…I know!

"If you say so, just remember if the time comes and you need to beat that heffa down, I'm only a call away." What is she superwoman or something?

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARTY<strong>

Things were off to a great start. Rachel made sure that we all got good and tipsy before anyone was remind of nationals, and the fact that she and Finn were the reason we lost. Sam only kidnapped me once to a dark corner to make-out and Kurt has been avoiding being within 20ft of me all night, all-in-all good times! Until Quinn pulled Sam out on the dance floor with her and attempted to grind on him. _Once again I say…HA SKINNY PEOPLE!_ He look distraught and all I could do was turn away and walk over to the bar area and get a shot of the strongest liquor they had up in here. _Maybe if you told the Glee club you're dating Sam, Quinn would get her skinny ass off of your man._ Damn voice in my head, how is it that even when I'm slightly intoxicated I still have a voice of reason? I must've had one shot too many because I lost my view of Sam and Quinn dancing…actually I lost them all together. Where the hell is she with my boyfriend anyway? Oh wait there he is, walking toward me, with a really pissed off look on his face, oh boy this cannot be good.

"Outside now…!" With those two words I am completely sobered up and following him up the stairs and to the backyard of Rachel's house. "What the hell is wrong with you…?" _Rhetorical question._ "…Quinn told you that she wanted to get back with me and you don't think that, that's something I need to know!"

"What are you talking about?" Maybe if I play dumb then he'll go easy on my.

"Quinn! She just tried to get back with me and I told her that I have feelings for someone else, because I can't tell her that I have a girlfriend, and then she proceeded to ask me if I talked to you. I asked her why would that matter and she tells me that you were supposed to talk to me about her wanting to get back with me. Is any of this ringing a bell?" Wow he's mad and not hot mad like really mad.

"Oh…that…" Smooth Mercedes, so eloquent.

"Yeah, that!" Stank face.

"So, what did you say?" And the award for dumbest question of the year goes to… Sam definitely looks like he might explode at any moment.

"What do you mean, what did I say?!...You know what, I can't do this anymore. I love you Mercedes, I really do but this is just something I can't do." This went a totally different direction.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Say no, say no…

"No, but I am putting my foot down. I can't be in secret with you anymore. I can't handle girls hitting on me and not being able to tell them that I'm in love with my _girlfriend _and the fact that to the outside world I have no reason to knock some guy out for looking at you. It's not fair. I was all for waiting until you were comfortable but this is the last straw…"

"Ok, I'm confused; you're not breaking up with me…? He shakes his head. "So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that we should take a break until you are comfortable and ready to tell everyone. Make no mistake you are still very much my girlfriend but we're just not going to do boyfriend/girlfriend stuff for a while. I want you to take this time to decide if you want to be with me or not because when we get back together we're public, period." There was nothing I could say so I just nodded.

After the party Sam took me home and gave me the best good night kiss of like ever, he told me good night and went home. The next day he came over to talk and make sure I didn't forget what he said Sunday night. _I wasn't that drunk was I? _Basically we'll still hang out in public, like platonic friends, and we can still text and talk on the phone; but, no sex, no kisses, only church hugs and no spending time just the two of us. _So he doesn't get tempted to break the rules._

He explained that he feels like he's been pressuring me to be comfortable enough to go public and that maybe if we don't spend so much time together I can 'decide what I want from this relationship'. What kind of crap is that? I know what I want out of this relationship: Samuel Dwight Evans. But, I also know that if I don't give him a reason for my discomfort he won't be convinced to end this foolishness. So, I might as well do some "soul-searching" while I have the time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it please review I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Well until next time (which will be much sooner promise) :)<br>**


	9. Man With A Plan

**Hey everybody! I told you I'd update soon! So if it's not already obvious thoughts are in **_italics _**and song lyrics are in bold! Last but not least I want to send a prayer out to all the people being affected by Hurricane Sandy, Stay Safe and God Bless! Now Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY<strong> ~ **Sam's POV**

Mercedes Jones makes me so and sometimes I don't even know what to do with myself. I thought by suggesting this break she would instantly want to go public. I thought Quinn wanting me back would be a wakeup call but NO! I guess she wants to do some "soul-searching" so she can tell me why she doesn't want everyone to know, I honestly don't care about that I just want our relationship to stop being some dirty little secret, emotions suck. Maybe I can show her that 'us' being common knowledge isn't this horrible thing. But how…? Who would be able to devise a plan to get me my Mercy back and quick? _What about Santana? _Santana that idea could work. Thank you random voice in my head. _You're welcome idiot._ I wonder if the voice is Santana.

**Santana's House** ~ **Sam's POV**

Santana's house is nothing like I thought it would be its actually normal. "So, what can I do for you young Trouty Mouth?" We're sitting at her kitchen table; I wanted to be able to see her so I could be aware of impending surprise attacks.

"I need your help with something. I've decided that Mercedes and I should take a break until she's comfortable with us going public. But, I need a way to convince her that it is something we both want to do. I just don't know how to do that."

"Well Trouty first I'm going to say that you are a dumbass, you do know if this whole break thing backfires you'll be less one girlfriend right..?" _I didn't think of that!_ "…I blame Quinn, her damn non-factor ass, if she hadn't come back all Jackson 5 style 'Ree wouldn't be questioning shit. Look all you have to do is show her that you love her and that NMF (SQUARED) Quinn Fabray isn't going to change that!" _I didn't even think Quinn mattered to Mercy's decision._

"Maybe I can sing her a song in Glee."

"Please dear God not Bieber."

"What, why not?" _Bieber rules._

"Yeah 'cause that worked so well for you before..." _True. _"…and think of it this way you used Bieber to keep Quinn A.K.A. the very reason your relationship is in the state it's in now…" _and another good point _"…you need to do something as soulful as your woman. So, you're going to have to get a little black." Santana finishes I must admit she makes all good points I can't do some teenage song and hope to impress Mercy. I have to be bold, daring and most of all smooth.

"I think I have the perfect song…"

**First Day of School**

"Welcome back everybody!" Everyone starts cheering. It's good to be back, I had a great summer with my friends and Sam but I'm glad that school has started again, mostly because it's senior year and I'm ready to get it over with so I can get the hell out of here. Sam and I have barely talked since our break started. _Which was yesterday._ Part of me is still kind of hoping that he forgets about all this and we can go back to normal. _Or maybe you'll stop being a punk and just tell everybody. But why am I so scared? _This morning I realized I wasted all yesterday being upset at Sam and not figuring out what's wrong with me. Maybe I'll sit down with him and we can talk it out together.

"Now since this is the first week of school we're not going to get into rehearsing for sectionals just yet, but we are going to have a theme for this week…" Mr. Shue walks to the white board and writes 'Stevie Wonder' on it, and let the cheering begin again, "…Stevie Wonder is one of the greatest artist EVER and his high energy hits are exactly what we need to start the year off!" I don't know what happened to him over the summer but Mr. Shue seems like he's a different person, maybe this year he'll be a better teacher!

"Mr. Shue…" Rachel starts with her hand raised but Santana is quick to cut her off.

"Press pause on that thought hobbit. Mr. Shue, Trouty has a song he'd like to sing." _Sam? What the hell he didn't tell me anything about that._

"Is that right, Sam?" Mr. Shue asks him. I look across the room to see Sam looking like he's about to say no until Santana whispers something to him. _What the hell are they whispering about? _After a quick whisper fight Sam stood up and said,

"Yes, I have the perfect song to start off 'Wonder Week'…" he walked over to the band and told them what he wanted to sing, then stood in front of the piano getting ready to sing, "…also I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special to me." He looked right at me when he said that. _Oh no, this can't be good._ The music started and I instantly recognized the song. _No this boy is not about to sing 'For Once In My Life' to me in front of everyone._

**For once in my life I have someone who needs me**  
><strong>Someone I've needed so long<strong>  
><strong>For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me<strong>  
><strong>And somehow I know I'll be strong<strong>

_Oh my goodness he's standing right in front of me. Maybe if I look away he'll stop._

**For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of**  
><strong>Long before I knew<strong>  
><strong>Someone warm like you<strong>  
><strong>Would make my dreams come true<strong>

_Don't grab my hand._ I think as I shake my hand out of his grasp. I will not condone this behavior; I am going to kill him later.

**For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me**  
><strong>Not like it's hurt me before<strong>  
><strong>For once, I have something I know won't desert me<strong>  
><strong>I'm not alone anymore<strong>

_Yes, walk away, make it seem like you're just playing around. Whoa buddy you better get the hell away from Quinn. That heffa doesn't need any more motivation from you._

**For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it**  
><strong>As long as I know I have love, I can make it<strong>  
><strong>For once in my life, I have someone who needs me<strong>

_I hope his knees bleed, thinking you cute sliding across the floor back in front of me. He's lucky I'm swooning on the inside because he would be dead right now if I wasn't. _Finally the song is over, after a short moment of silence everybody starts clapping. Mr. Shue walks over to Sam and claps him on the back before asking,

"Sam! Wow that was really good, what made you decide to sing that?" _Seriously?_

"I just thought it would be a great way to start of the year…" _Good answer. _"…and I had to prove to Mercedes that I had enough soul to pull off Mr. Wonder!" He finishes and now everyone is looking right at me. Before he can say anything else the bell rang and Glee was over. As I walked out the room I passed Sam and gave him the hardest side-eye ever letting him know that he would not get away with this. He had to nerve to blow me a kiss; so it's settled Sam Evans bout to die!

* * *

><p><strong>You know the deal please review I like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed my profile and this story, it means alot to me! Well until next time! <strong>


	10. Caught?

******Just a short chapter! Woot Woot Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL<strong>

"What was that Sam?! You tell me we're on a break then, not 24 hours later, sing me a song in Glee club!" At the end of the day, since Glee club was cancelled for the afternoon, I was all prepared to go straight home until, I saw the one person whose murder I am currently planning waiting for me at my locker. Before he could say anything I pulled him into the janitor's closet and started the rant that had been brewing since 5th period.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, did you like it?" _Must resist the puppy dog eyes, look away Mercedes look away!_

"Don't try to butter me up Sam! What is the real reason you pulled that stunt?" Arms crossed, glare on. Sam turns his big greens off and puts on his 'well shit I'm caught might as well tell the truth' face.

"Did you see how everyone reacted, they all think I have a crush on you and nobody freaked out about it!" Aww he looks so proud of himself. _No you're mad at him RESIST MERCY RESIST! This will not stand! _

"And who told you that was a good idea?"

"Nobody I thought of it all by myself…" He always looks to the side and avoids my eyes when he lies to me, just like what he's doing right now. _He was whispering with Santana right before his song._ That's right he was, I am going to kill her, this has her name written all over it! "…The point is, if we tell them we're dating they'll be fine with it!"

"So, let me get this straight, I told you I'm not comfortable with everyone knowing, then you decide we should take a break until **I'm **ready and because you felt like you were putting too much pressure on me. So, you go and put even more pressure on me by showing everyone your feelings for me! Now everyone will be asking about what's going on between us and trying to get us together and be all up in our business, one of the main reasons why I don't want them to know, and things are going to be all awkward now! Did you even think of that?" I hope I'm not being too hard on him but I'm pissed.

"But they were fine with it Mercy so there's nothing to scared about any more…"

"Sam…"

"…You know maybe if you tell me what's wrong them I'll know what to do to make it better. I just want you Mercy, I just want you to be mine no conditions."

"It's just…" Before I can finish, the door swings open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Who walked in on Samcedes fight? Next chapter will be one of the confrontations you guys might possibly be waiting for but maybe not the one you think! Once again I love CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and look forward to your reviews!<strong>


	11. Interruptions

**This is a longer chapter I was going to try to split it up but I think all the information goes together better in one big chapter. **

***Just a little disclaimer* I hope you all don't take anything said in this chapter as 'Kurt Bashing' this is just how I feel a conversation would go between two people who had a friendship that ended a very one-sided way. One friend feeling and certain way and the other not really getting it. And since Kurt and Mercedes haven't talked in so long I feel this is how the conversation would logically go. So without further ado! Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL – Janitor's Closet<strong>

Seeing as we were in the janitor's closet I kind of expected the person who just walked in on Sam and I to be, I don't know, the janitor. Oh but no, to my great surprise the prize behind door number 1 happened to be one Kurt Hummel.

"Is everything ok in here, I heard screaming and thought someone was dying!" Talk about bad timing, I was just about to try to tell Sam how I felt but now I've lost the words, _or the nerve._ _Oh, hush you, stupid random voice! _

"No, Kurt everything is fine Same and I were just having a private conversation…"

"…Hence the closet." Sam finishes for me.

"It sounded more like an argument to me." Well duh we were yelling at each other.

"Well whether it was a conversation or argument, one thing remains constant, it was private. So, if you don't mind." I say to Kurt before I walk out the closet and back towards my locker. I feel a presence behind me and assume its Sam. I receive yet another shock in the form of Kurt standing beside me at my locker and Sam walking the other way down the hallway. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I know its Sam telling me 'this conversation isn't over' or 'we'll continue this later' or some other form of that threat. So, that means I'm about to go from one awkward ass conversation to another; _and there I go using awkward again. _I'm so tired of the Mary J. Blige level of drama that consists in my life.

"Is there something I can help you with Kurt?" I ask once we stop at my locker and I start to put the combination in.

"What was that with you and Sam just now?" Kurt asks looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, did I mess the memo that we were friends again?"

"No need to be harsh Mercedes…"

"Harsh? Seriously Kurt?! You do realize that 3 months ago I practically begged you to give a damn about me and you basically told me to suck it up and stop being jealous of the Hummelberry show and your relationship with Blaine. And now that I don't want to have a 'lady chat' with you I'm being harsh?"

"Look I really regret how I handled that and I've wanted to talk to you so I could apologize for a while now." He sounded like he was getting emotional, _now he wants to get emotional!_

"How long is a while Kurt, the last time we spoke was 3 months ago and the last time we were in the same general vicinity was Rachel's party, where you actively avoided being anywhere near me the entire time. I didn't move, my number has been the same since 9th grade and we're friends with all the same people, so it's not like you couldn't get in contact with me." _Facts on facts on facts!_

"I wasn't about talking to you, it was about knowing what to say. I was upset after you left my house because I felt like you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. It took me a long time and a few heart-to-heart's to realize you were right. I was neglecting our relationship. You were my best friend, the first person I told I was gay and you always had my back no matter what. Then Rachel came around and we bonded, but I left you behind, and that wasn't right. I know we're in high school and people's cliques and friendships change more than Lady Gaga changes her style but I really wanted 'us' to last."

"What exactly is it you're trying to say Kurt?" I think I know but I want to hear him say it.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything I said to you 3 months ago. I'm sorry for getting caught up in Rachel Berry madness and mostly I'm sorry for not fighting for us and I just want to know if we can ever go back to the way we used to be?" Kurt's crying right now, and I feel nothing . we've been here before; me felling neglected, him apologizing and normally we both cry and I forgive him then we start the cycle all over again. But not this time, _if I forgive him how do I know he won't do the same thing over again?_

"I don't think so Kurt, I've given you chance after chance and you wouldn't listen. You had to have someone else tell you that you screwed me over. We used to have plans Kurt we were going to go to L.A. together, you were going to be the next Donna Karen and I was going to be the next Aretha Franklin and we were going to buy two house right next door to each other so our kids could grow up together and so we could always be together.

There is a part of me that wants to forgive you and tell you that everything is going to be alright and try to work on rebuilding our friendship but I'm noticing a deadly pattern. You keep on walking all over me and just excepting me to wait in the wings until you're ready for me then you want me to be your best friend all over again but only when its convenient for you…" _sound familiar?_ "…It hurts Kurt and I'm tired of being hurt.

I forgive you Kurt but for the time being I don't see us being friends, and I certainly don't see us being or working towards being the way we were any time soon. So thanks but…not this time." With that I walk away and out to my car. This time I don't cry, this time, there is no doubt in my mind that I did the right thing. When I get to my car I text Sam:

_To: Sammy_

_From: Me_

"_Hey can you come to my house in about an hour?"_

Almost instantly I got an answer back:

_ To: Me_

_ From: Sammy_

"_Sure __"_

**LATER** –**Mercedes's House**

"Hey bab-Mercy," Sam says when I open the front door for him, he almost slipped and called me babe, I heard it with my own two ears, but seeing as this is a very serious conversation pointing that our would be counterintuitive. _See using new words, what?!_

"Hi Sam, please come in and sit." We walk in to my house together and take a seat on opposite sides of the couch. "Look Sam I asked you over here to talk about, well you know, 'us'."

"Really?!" He says it with such enthusiasm that I just want to kiss him. _No, focus, explain now kiss later._

"Look when you left the closet and left me with Kurt we talked and he apologized to me. I forgave him but when he tried to convince me to be his friend again I told him no. I told him I was tired of waiting on the side lines and only being his friend when it was convenient for him. That's when I realized that, that's what I'm doing to you and I don't want that anymore. I don't want you on the sidelines of my life and I don't want the only time you're a part of it to be when no one's around. It's just that for some reason I'm scared."

"Mercy, you can have me on the sidelines, frontlines or backlines of your life, just as long as I'm a part of it. Though I would prefer to be in the front. I just want to know _why_ you're so scared." _That's what I'm trying to figure out._

"It's just I…" Once again before I can finish the sentence we're interrupted, this time by my phone. "Hey Quinn what's up?" Just the person I didn't want to speak to.

"Hey Merce I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" _No, not really._

"Uh…sure that would be cool when do you want to come over?" Just then the doorbell rings. _Oh hell to the no, I know this chick did not just ask me could she come over while she was still standing outside._ I walk over to the door and lo and behold who should be at it but the one and only Quinn Fabray. "Oh, hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much just thought we could have a sleepover…oh I didn't know you had company…" Quinn trails off as she spots Sam sitting in the living room looking at us.

"Oh, yeah, Sam was just…" _Eloquence is back and in full effect._

"I was just over here for some advice but now I'm leaving…" he gets up and walks up behind me, _don't do anything stupid or cute,_ then he walks around me and stands next to Quinn. "…So, I guess I talk to you _later_ Mercy. See you Quinn." Sam leaves and Quinn comes in and once again I've lost the words. There's nothing I can do now but pray that I find them before Sam loses his patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...did you like? Please review like usual I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and gladly welcome it. Next chapter we see the drama between QuinnSam/Mercedes begin! Until next time!**


	12. Misinterpretations

**Hey y'all so here it is Chapter 12! I'm not all that happy with it but I figured if anyone could tell me if it's good or not it would be you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong> – **Mercedes's House**

"Ok, I'm not going to get mad. I'm going to calm down, take a seat and let you explain to me WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Sam was mad. I know understatement right? Pissed, angry, hell even livid were all understatements too.

"Well…" I obviously wasn't explaining fast enough, because I was quickly cut off.

"No, no let me…" Sam starts as he stands up and gets in my face. _Oh snap he 'bout to shut it down! You gon' learn today!_ That random voice in my head was totally not helping right now. "…Quinn came over here last night. She must have talked to you about it, must have run the idea by you. Hell she probably even sang you the song to ask your opinion of it. You looked a little tired during school today. Did you guys stay up late talking about me? Did she tell you she hopes I take her back? Or how about trying to find out who I have feelings for, did she ask you about that?

When she asked you about the song I sang did you play it off like, I was just playing around? Did you give her a pep talk? How much did you avoid the subject of our 'private' relationship…Don't worry, I'll wait for your answer…" All I could do was hang my head in shame. I always said I had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy when it came to our relationship. Well Quinn asked, and once again, I didn't tell. "Oh, you have nothing to say…"

He walks back towards the couch. "…So, let's take a count, how many times was Mercedes given the opportunity to tell Quinn, the girl who is unintentionally trying to steal her boyfriend, that Sam, the boy Quinn's trying to get with, is in fact her boyfriend; and how many times did she ignore the opening and deny said aforementioned relationship?" I once again say nothing. "What was that?" He puts his hand to his ear like he's trying to hear what I'm saying better. "Did you say 10…more than 10 times?! That you could have told Quinn that I'm your boyfriend, let her down easy and in private; but you didn't take it.

You let her get up there and embarrass me and herself in front of the entire Glee Club! Do you know how bad it felt to turn her down in front of everyone? And now, when we tell the rest of the club, because we will be telling them soon, it's going to be weird because of all this mess that could've been avoided if you weren't so scared!"

"I'm sorry Sam…" I really was.

"I don't want your apology Mercedes. I want you to tell me one thing: what are you scared of?"

"It's you! I mean look at you and look at me! We don't fit. There's always been this part of me that knew you would leave me. So, I didn't want anyone to know; so when you found your greener pastures I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment publicly…" And that is where I made my second mistake of the day. The first happened during Glee Club earlier today.

_**Glee Club**__**- That Afternoon**_

"_Good afternoon class, who's ready with their 'Wonder Week' song?" I almost flinched when Quinn raised her hand. I'd hoped she would chicken out, but I was wrong, Sam is going to flip! "Alright Quinn! Let's hear what you have for us today." Quinn stood up at the front of the class._

"_Hey guys…" She starts nervously; it's very rare to see Quinn nervous but she and I were feeling the same way currently. "Well I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to formally apologize to Sam…" She walks over to where Sam is sitting. His normal happy demeanor instantly turns confused then embarrassed. "…I treated you and our relationship like a game last year and for that I'm sorry, but I'm here right now a better person, asking you to give me a second chance." When 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered' started the rest of the class was jammin' except Mike and Tina, who were trying not to look as uncomfortable as they felt; Santana, who looked at me like she wanted to kill me while I was just trying to avoid everyone's eyes and pretend I was enjoying her song._

_Then there was Sam, the only way to describe his demeanor was, thunderous. Once she was finished singing Sam stood up and pulled her to the side of the room. No one could hear what they said but we really didn't need to, we kind of figured he turned her down when she ran out of the room sniffling. Sam went back to his seat but kept his head down the rest of the time. Once Glee was over he stormed out of the room. I figured he wouldn't talk to me for a while so he could cool down but when I got to my car he was waiting for me. _

_I knew what he wanted and I knew not to question him. So, I got in the car and started towards my house. During the ride I thought about what I was going to say to Sam because I was sure if I didn't handle this Quinn situation fast I would lose my boyfriend._

**Present**

What I hadn't expected was that my own poor choice in words might just be the real reason.

"Embarrassed?" Sam stops my explanation dead in its tracks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone if you left me…" I was confused, I thought I was being clear.

"Embarrassed?" He says almost to himself, "You thought we were going to break up, and you would have been embarrassed if we did?"

"Where are you going with this Sam?" _I have a really bad feeling about this._

"You said you were scared and that's why you didn't want anybody to know about us; but that wasn't it, this isn't about fear this is about status…" _Oh no._ "You aren't scared, you're ashamed of me, of us. Yes, you were afraid that I would leave you but you were more scared that people would find out that you were with the poor, dumb, white trash Sam Evans who can hardly afford name brand cereal much less, having the means to be able to date the Mercedes Jones."

"What?! Sam, that's ridiculous…I would never…"

"Save it Mercedes, it's all so clear to me now, I'm just surprised it took me this long to realize. You've hid your shame behind 'being scared' and wanting to be 'private' this whole time when really you didn't want anyone to know you were with someone so beneath you."

"Sam…" _If he would just let me talk for two minutes then he would understand this was just one big misunderstand!_

"No, I'm going to go, I just…I can't right now…" After that Sam gets up and walks out of my house, leaving me confused and hurt and all I can think is: _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen with Sam and Mercedes? What about Quinn how will she react to Sam's rejection? And will Santana have to cut a bitch? Find all that out next time on AS THE WORLD...I mean She Wants Him Back! Please Review!<strong>

**P.S. I hope you don't think Sam was too harsh if so please tell me**

**And don't forget to vote!**


	13. Irrationality and Communication

**Later ****- Mercedes's House**

"…and he just left!" I said sobbing into Tina's shoulder. After Sam left I was more confused than anything, I didn't know what to think, did we break-up were we still together? Why wouldn't he let me talk? He just cut me off and assumed he knew everything and left! I was about to call him and cuss him out when my doorbell rang. I figured it was him coming back to apologize and finish our conversation. It wasn't, I opened the door and came face to face with Tina.

"_Hey I was on my way over and I saw Sam walking down the street. He looked like he was crying, what happened?" She asked; I then proceeded to tell her what happened. Somewhere, in about the middle of the story, I realized that I might have just lost Sam; so the crying started._

"It'll be ok, just calm down."

"Calm down!? How can I calm down Tina, Sam just broke up with me, how can I calm down?!" _Hysterical crying is not pretty! I don't care, I just lost my boyfriend who do I have to look pretty for?!_

"Maybe I should call 'Tana." She said going for her phone.

"NO…!" I seriously need to get my life together; never in life should I be ninja diving for somebody else's phone! "You saw her in class, she looked like she wanted to kill me you can't tell her about this she will murder me… slowly!"

"'Cedes I just found out about you guys a few days ago, she's known all summer, I think she might be able to help better than I can." _Oh Tina, ever the optimist._

"Logical as that **thought** may be I **really **don't want to die today. My friend is trying to seduce the boyfriend that just broke up with me it's a Wednesday, I don't want this to be my last day on earth, at least let me die on a Friday or something."

"Look…I'm calling her, deal with it, accept the situation and move on!" Phone in hand she goes to the kitchen to call my murderer…I mean Santana. Goodbye cruel world!

**Sam's House**** – Sam's POV**

"…and I just left." I yell over the phone to Mike. After I left Mercedes' house I didn't know what to do. I wanted to walk back in and tell her I was sorry for yelling. But, that freaking voice that kept telling me she was ashamed of me wouldn't shut up long enough for me to think straight. When I got home I was relieved to find it empty. My parents set aside some extra money and decided to go on a second honeymoon, they only went to Columbus but after all we've been through they deserve it. Stacey and Stevie are sleeping over friends' houses and I'm all alone. I went straight to my room and laid face down on my bed. I was just about to cave and call Mercedes when I got a call from Mike.

"_Hey dude are you ok?"_

"_What's up Mike?" It came out harsher than intended but I was upset._

"_I just wanted to know how you were after what happened in Glee today. Did you talk to Mercedes?"_

"_Oh I talked to her alright…"_

I told him everything that happened since I left Glee club. Once I got to the end I realized how stupid I am! I didn't even let her finish what she was saying before I cut her off and yelled at her and accused her of something she didn't even do.

"Hello…Mike…? Are you even there?" Instead of an answer on the phone my doorbell rings. When I open it I find Puck, Mike, 3 pizzas, and 2 duffel bags. _How long was I talking?_

"Yeah man, I'm here." Mike says before he hangs up his phone and walks into my house with Puck right behind. This will be a very fascinating night.

**Mercedes' House**

"Ok, ok I promise to not flip out." Santana says, no less than five minutes after Tina called her she was walking, barging, through my front door. I ran upstairs to avoid her wrath. It took Tina 10 minutes to calm her down and another 20 to convince me to come downstairs. To be fair Tina did threaten to kick her out of the house if she went off so maybe I won't die today…maybe. "…now explain to me what happened." I proceed to go through the story again for Santana, I was able to keep it together this time but I was still emotional.

"So he cut you off before you could finish right?" Santana asks; I nod. "Well do you even know what you were going to say?"

"Yes…" _Kind of, _"…I was going to tell him that I was afraid he was going to find someone else, like Quinn, and leave me. So, if he did, I didn't want to be looked at as the girl who was dumb enough to actually believe that Sam Evans could genuinely love me."

"So when you said you'd be embarrassed you meant…" Tina prompts.

"I meant it to say that if that, him leaving me, were to happen and everyone knew about us I would be embarrassed because they would all know he left me." _I don't even know if that makes sense but irrational as it is, it scares me more than anything._

**Sam's House**** – Sam's POV**

"She's going to dump me dude, I just know it! I messed up; if I would've just listed to her we would probably be having awesome make-up sex by now!"

"Ok Whoa TMI dude..." Once we all got settled Mike and I took Puck through a crash course on the Samcedes saga. "Look she's not going to dump you, you just have to not be an idiot…" _seriously Puck thank you for the sage advice._

"No shit Sherlock as if that wasn't obvious." I retort. "Not the dumping thing, the being an idiot thing."

"Yeah I figured, look all you have to do is talk to her. As soon as you see her apologize and start making out with her before she can even get a word in." _Puck has had some stupid ideas before but this one definitely tops them._

"No, you should let her talk and finish what she has to say…" And Mike with the save! "…think about it Sam not listening to her is what got you in this mess in the first place, where do you think you'll be if you keep not listening?" _He has a point._

"You have a point." All I have to do is let Mercy calm down then I'll let her talk and listen before I jump to conclusions. Yeah that should work!

* * *

><p><strong>We're not going to talk about how long its been since I've updated or why its been so long! I'm just going to say I'm sorry and though I can't promise "regular" updates, know I will be finishing this story! Maybe not today, definitely not tomorrow but it will be finished!<strong>

**So I hope you liked it otherwise! Will our beloved Samcedes make it and how is Quinn feeling right now? I'm not a HUGE fan of this chapter but I knew I needed to post something to get back into the swing of things! So R/R I like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Sorry for any mistakes I tried to read this over but my eyes kept crossing so I gave up (I'm ashamed). Well...until next time!**


	14. I Never Dreamed

**Chapter 14! Woot Woot!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glee Club<strong>

"Ok guys, Mercedes has a song she wants to share with us. Come on up Mercedes!" Mr. Shue applauds. I go up to the front while trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to sing.

"Hey guys, so for 'Wonder Week' I want to dedicate my song to a very special guy who isn't here anymore…" Puck takes it upon himself to interrupt me.

"Did he die?" _Stank face…  
><em>"No Puck, he didn't die he's just not **here **anymore…anyway I picked 'I Never Dreamed You'd Leave In Summer' because it pretty much describes how I'm feeling right now and how I feel about…_this guy_…so I want to dedicate this to him…" I look towards Brad and he starts playing.

**I never dreamed you'd leave in summer  
>I thought you would go then come back home<br>I thought the cold would leave by summer  
>But my quiet nights will be spent alone<strong>

It had been about a month since Sam and his family left for Kentucky and I still miss him like crazy. When he first left we tried to talk everyday but that's dwindled to once a week and now I'm afraid I'm losing him.

**You said there would be warm love in springtime  
>That was when you started to be cold<br>I never dreamed you'd leave in summer  
>But now I find myself all alone<strong>

**You said then you'd be the life in autumn**  
><strong>Said you'd be the one to see the way<strong>  
><strong>I never dreamed you'd leave in summer<strong>  
><strong>But now I find my love has gone away<strong>

I obviously can't be mad at him for moving, because that would be irrational, but why did he have to go, why my boyfriend?! His parents could've found jobs here, they could've stayed! _Really Mercedes you want to be that selfish?! Oh shut up you…!_

**Why didn't you stay?**

I can hardly get through the last couple of words past the tears currently streaming down my face.

"Wow Mercedes that was beautiful, really it was." Mr. Shue comes towards me and tries to pull me into a hug. I look around the room and notice all the pitiful looks everyone else is giving me and I can't handle it. I grab my things and run out of the room and straight to the bathroom.

Crying in the bathroom isn't my finest moment but I can't help it; I'm pretty sure Sam is the love of my life, I don't want to lose him but I don't know what to do. He's all the way in Louisville and I'm here, in freaking Lima, how are we supposed to have a long distance relationship until, or even during, college when it's only been a few weeks and we've barely talked!

I'm definitely not going back to Glee, I think I'm just going to go home and see if I can get Sam on the phone, I would feel better if I just talked to him. After stopping at my locker to get the rest of my things I start walking towards the car while rifling through my purse to find my keys. I should've been watching where I was going because next thing I know I run into, what I thought was, a wall. I look up and find that it is not in fact a wall but a very large guy. I quickly started to apologize.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it's fine you looked focused, I tried to move out your way but alas I wasn't fast enough." He chuckles with a shrug in this Billy Dee Williams deep voice. I laugh with him and finally look up at his face, besides the mustache, he's cute.

"I was kind of in a hurry so it's on me, sorry again; I'm Mercedes by the way." I extend my hand to shake his, instead of shaking he brings it up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of it. The blush was involuntary.

"I'm Shane, nice to meet you…"

"Ahh…!" I scream startled awake by what could only be described as a horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane is back! Dun Dun Dun! No not really...or maybe he is...was this a dream or reality?! <strong>

**Also question for the group:**

**Would you prefer Quinn and Artie or Quinn and Puck together? You never know how storylines can change ;) **

**Until next time hope you liked it and remember I like CONSTRUCTIVE ****CRITICISM!**


	15. Finally

**In a world full of amazing fanfics, msjei09 brings you CHAPTER 15!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Morning<strong>** – Mercedes Bedroom**

"…Built like a bulldozer, I swear!" I finish recalling my dream to Santana and Tina. "I used to think the thing I was most afraid of was Sam leaving me for someone else and everyone giving me that look that says _'Oh you were so naïve Mercedes',_ then I realized that not losing Sam is my biggest fear…"

**That Afternoon**** – Glee Club**

"…I was afraid if everyone knew about us our relationship would change into something completely different than what it started as and I didn't want that. I thought that if I kept it 'private', just between the two of us then no one else could get in and nothing would ever change. But, I realize I can't stop change, I thought keeping us secret was the only way for me to keep you and because of that I almost lost you. The point is I want to be with you just you, in public, in private it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. So that's why today I am saying in front of everybody, I am in love with Sam Evans and we have been dating since Prom. In honor of that I'd like to dedicate this song to him."

Sam looked at me like he was so proud and I was proud of myself. After he left yesterday I thought we were over for good, but a good pep talk from Tina and Santana convinced me to call him before we got to school. We didn't talk for long he just told me he was sorry for not listening and he'd be ready to listen fully whenever I was ready to talk. I told him I loved him and I'd be ready soon; well soon happened to be Glee Club today. I look to Brad and nod and he starts playing 'Ribbon in The Sky'; I walk over to Sam and lift him out of his seat, we start to slow dance as I sing to him.

**Oh so long for this night I prayed  
>That a star would guide you my way<br>To share with me this special day  
>Where a ribbon's in the sky for our love <strong>

**This is not a coincidence  
>And far more than a lucky chance<br>But what is that was always meant  
>Is our ribbon in the sky for our love, love <strong>

At this point I sit Sam back down, walk back towards the piano and sing straight to him. I don't pay any attention to anyone else, they don't matter, only he matters.

**We can't lose with God on our side  
>We'll find strength in each tear we cry<br>From now on it will be you and I  
>And our ribbon in the sky<br>Ribbon in the sky  
>A ribbon in the sky for our love <strong>

**[Musical Break]**

**There's a ribbon in the sky for our love**

After the closing notes Sam comes up to me and gives a big hug and kiss whispering how much he loves me in my ear. There's just one more thing I have to do, so I leave his arms and walk over to Quinn.

"Quinn I am so sorry I didn't tell you before, I had so many opportunities to tell you privately and since I wasn't sure how you would react I didn't and that was a mistake on my part, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Mercedes…" _Well that was easy, too easy? _"…actually…" she starts but hesitates so Artie rolls up and cuts her off.

"…What Quinn is trying to say is that, we have something to tell you guys." Artie rolled up to the front and motioned for Quinn to join him. As she walked past me she rubbed my shoulder and gave me soft smile letting me know everything was fine. I took my seat next to Sam and he grabbed my hand placing a kiss on the back of it. _Now that's more like it._

"After I sang that song to Sam yesterday and he effectively shut me down I went to the only person I could think to talk to, Artie. While I was in California Artie and I talked almost every day…"

"…Mostly about Sam…" We all laugh at that.

"...anyway we found out that we actually have a lot of things in common, he actually was the person who convinced me to make up with Mercedes and tell Sam how I feel. Granted he told me not to sing a song just in case he didn't feel the same way and we all saw how well that went. After everything went down the way it did I realized while I was focusing on Sam and trying to 'get back what we had' I looked over the one who had been there for me all along." She looks down at Artie with this sickeningly sweet loving look.

"Aww you two are so sweet you're making me sick."

"Way to be sensitive Santana…"

"Thanks CC you know how I do!"

"Moving on…" Artie starts while giving Santana the ultimate side-eye. "…I told Quinn that I've had feelings for her since the beginning of the summer and now we're together!" _Yay now she can step off your man! Don't get jealous after the fact. I was jealous before, you just refused to acknowledge it! I am not going to sit here and have a mental argument with myself about my boyfriend._

"We just wanted to sing a song to not only celebrate our new relationship but also to wash away everything that happened in the past in favor of a new start." When the song starts all I can think is: _Omg I love this song!_ I look over at Sam and he has the same look as I do, '_Why didn't we sing this'?! _It's ok though any opportunity I get to hear Artie sing I'll take it.

**Artie **

**I see us in the park **  
><strong>Strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head <strong>  
><strong>And words from our hearts <strong>  
><strong>Told only to the wind felt even without being said <strong>  
><strong>I don't want to bore you with my trouble <strong>  
><strong>But there's sumptin'bout your love <strong>  
><strong>That makes me weak and <strong>  
><strong>Knocks me off my feet<strong>

**There's supmtin'bout your love**

**That makes me weak and **

**Knocks me off my feet **  
><strong>Knocks me off my feet <strong>

**I don't want to bore you with it**  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to bore you with it<strong>  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>  
><strong>More and more <strong>

**Quinn**

**We lay beneath the stars**  
><strong>Under a lovers tree that's seen through the eyes of my mind<strong>  
><strong>I reach out for the part<strong>  
><strong>Of me that lives in you that only our two hearts can find<strong>  
><strong>But I don't want to bore you with my trouble<strong>  
><strong>But there's sumptin'bout your love<strong>  
><strong>That makes me weak and<strong>  
><strong>Knocks me off my feet<strong>

**There's sumptin'bout your love**  
><strong>That makes me weak and<strong>  
><strong>Knocks me off my feet<strong>  
><strong>Knocks me off my feet<strong>

**I don't want to bore you with it**  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to bore you with it<strong>  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>

**Both **

**I don't want to bore you with it**  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you <strong>

**Darling I don't want to bore you with it**  
><strong>Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you <strong>

**Lunch**** – Cafeteria**

"I am so sorry I yelled at you and stormed out and didn't listen to you…" Sam apologizes as we sit at the Lunch table alone.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was ashamed of you, and that I wouldn't let you in on how I was feeling…"

"It's ok babe I'm just glad we're back together the fact that everyone knows now is just icing on the cake!" _Aww don't you just want to kiss him?! I know I do, so I did!_ "So, how crazy was that dream?"

"Oh my gosh, so crazy I sang a super sad song, I met some guy named Shane!" I recount, "The worst part was: you and your family moved to Kentucky and it was becoming clear you and I weren't going to make it. It felt like more than a dream, it kind of felt like I was in an alternate reality or a horrible sitcom and it sucked. But it did help me recognize that not only do I fear losing you being the reason you go would be worse. I love you baby and I am proud to be your girlfriend and I don't care who knows."

"Me too babe, me too." Before the make out session could begin Brittany spoke alerting us to her presence.

"It's about time you told everyone else I was getting tired of being the only one who knew." _Insert confusion here._ "I just have one word: Finally!" _How is she going to sound exasperated?!_

"Brittney how long have you been there?" I ask after I get my face together.

"During the entire loooovefest…" She teases.

"So wait, you've known about us the whole time?"

"Yeah I'm not stupid and plus Lord Tubbington told me." _Ah Brit, never change!_ "Honestly I thought everyone else was just pretending like they didn't know I guess I was wrong." She shrugs, Brittany really is smarter then we give her credit for. As she finishes Quinn and Artie come to sit down at the table with us.

"Quinn I just want to say I'm sorry again for not telling you, I should never have let you do that song." I apologize for like the 100th time.

"Mercedes really it's ok, I think I needed to get turned down by Sam, so I knew there was no chance of us happening, in order to really accept Artie as a grand prize, not some consolation." She assures me once again. "I'm just surprised I didn't see you and Sam coming, I mean the way you talked about him when I slept over your house, I should've known you two were more than friends." I look at Sam and smile.

"I guess I wasn't that great of a secret keeper I'm almost as bad as Sam."

"Don't even try to put that on me, I mean if you had a girlfriend as sexy as you, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands, or eyes off either."

"That didn't make any sense."

"You know what I mean."

"You are so lucky you're cute and that I love you!" That gets the whole table to laugh, I love my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So Shane wasn't back, but he did help Mercedes conquer her fears! Samcedes is out and proud WOOT WOOT! Brittany finally got some lines and last but certainly not least Quinn and Artie are together! I originally was going to put Quinn with Puck but I changed my mind at the last minute. I like both couples together but I thought Quartie fit this story better.<strong>

**Well this is the penultimate chapter! Next one is the last one :( you know what to do review you know what I like: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Until next time EVERYTHING IS AWESOME ;) **


	16. Sir Duke or Evans?

**"No I broke up with him...twice." -Mercedes Jones**

**Did this line hurt your heart? Well in this story there is NONE of that! Please enjoy Chapter 16 ~Raise curtain~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day<strong>** – Glee Club**

"I have to say I'm happy for you Quinn, you seem really happy now and, you and Artie seem really happy together…"

"I have to agree with Santana, at first I was sure you two wouldn't last the week, but now I realize you both are super sarcastic and slightly obsessed with what people think about you and really honestly perfect for each other."

"Thank you Tina…I think…besides the obvious, we actually bonded over photography. My dad bought me this awesome SLR Nikon and I would go on these long walks just taking pictures of everything. I brought it up to Artie one day and we just started trading pics back and forth."

"And from there we found other things to talk about."

"And you know the best part..." Santana says with mock sweetness. "...I don't have to cut you now…"

"Why would you have to…?"

"Shut up Santana don't mind her Quinn she's insane!" I jump in before she starts something truly unnecessary. "I'm just glad that everything's cool with all of us again, how about we all go out on a big group date this weekend? Couple vs. couple bowling?"

"Um…hello…some of us don't have a 'significant other', way to be racist 'Cedes." _Again Puck seriously?_

"Racist Puck, really…? How about you ask one of the many girls who would kill to have a date with you and take them, just a thought..." The look of realization on his face pretty much makes my whole week. I love Puck don't get me wrong but sometimes I think if I hit him in the head enough times he won't be nearly as clueless.

"Hey Mercedes…" _Not Kurt, not again._ "…I know we're not really speaking right now but can we talk in the hallway briefly?" _if he knows we're not speaking then why does he want to speak to me? Sometimes I wish I spoke my mind like Santana does just to be rude to people but that is not how my mother raised me._ I nod to him and we walk out of the classroom together.

"What is this about Kurt?" _Arms crossed, glare on, don't back down!_

"I know you said you don't want to be my friend anymore, but I want to be yours. So, I'm letting you know right now that I am going to do whatever it takes to gain your trust and friendship again no matter how long it takes." All I could logically do was nod and walk back into the choir room. What was I supposed to say? No means no I don't want your friendship so just suck it?! I guess I'll just see if he sticks to his word this time, if not well that's just his time wasted not mine. _Kanye Shrug!_

Back in the choir room I come in on a very awkward conversation for Sam. "…super stalker crush! I was sure I was going to have to have him committed!" Mike's comment makes everyone in our little group laugh.

"I thought 'Cedes was going to take out a restraining order against him!"

"Stop it Puck…! Sam isn't a stalker he's just in love…isn't that right baby?" I ask in a baby voice as I give him a kiss.

"Thank you baby…"

"Eww now I'm kind of wishing you guys were still secret so we could avoid the PDA!" Tina exclaims.

"Like you're one to talk…!" I shout and that starts everybody up, we only calm down when Mr. Shue comes in to room.

"Ok guys settle down, settle down! I want to thank you guys for this wonderful 'Wonder Week'…" We give him pity applause but honestly that was just the worst, _It's ok Mr. Shue we still love you._ "…Also for all the great songs you guys sang, the rest of the year will be hard work, preparing for competitions and the seniors leaving and everything else, so I just wanted this first week to be about having fun!" That deserves an actual cheer. " With that being said since it's the end of the week we are going to sing Stevie Wonder's amazing hit 'Sir Duke' together! This song is about how music is a universal language and since music is what brought us together this is the perfect song to sing!" _aaaaand back to corny! _"You guys ready…" Simultaneous cheers, "…ALRIGHT hit it!"

**-Trumpets-**

**Sam**

**Music is a world within itself  
>With a language we all understand <strong>

**Finn**

**With an equal opportunity  
>For all to sing, dance and clap their hands <strong>

**Mercedes**

**But just because a record has a groove  
>Don't make it in the groove<br>But you can tell right away at letter A  
>When the people start to move<strong>

**They can feel it all over**  
><strong>They can feel it all over people<strong>

**Santana**

**They can feel it all over  
>They can feel it all over people<br>**

**-Music Break-**

**Tina**

**Music knows it is and always will  
>Be one of the things that life just won't quit<strong>

**Brittney**

**But here are some of music's pioneers  
>That time will not allow us to forget <strong>

**Artie**

**For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo  
>And the king of all Sir Duke<br>And with a voice like Ella's ringing out  
>There's no way the band can lose <strong>

**Artie & Quinn**

**You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people<strong>

**Mercedes & Sam **

**You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people <strong>

**Santana & Brittany**

**You can feel it all over  
>You can feel it all over people <strong>

**Tina & Mike**

**You can feel it all over  
>I can feel it all over-all over now people <strong>

**Mercedes & Artie**

**Can't you feel it all over  
>Come on let's feel it all over people<strong>

**Everybody **

**You can feel it all over  
>Everybody-all over people<br>**

**After School**** – Breadstix**

"I can't believe you sang me a song in Glee that was…super corny…" That earned Sam a gut punch. "…But also really sweet. Thank you baby I love you." And that earns him a kiss. After school I decided to take Sam to Breadstix to celebrate our 'coming out'; our first official date as a public couple. I have to admit I was nervous at first, I'm still trying to get used to PDA, but I figured as long as I have Sam by my side I'm good.

"Yeah well don't expect it all the time 'cause ya ain't gettin' it buddy." I poke his nose and he gives a cute little scrunch. He gives me a contemplative look and I know he's thinking exactly what I'm thinking.

"We should've sang 'knocks me off my feet'!" We say at the same time, I love how in sync we are.

"Why didn't you think of that…?" He asks.

"Why didn't you…?!" This starts a mock argument that last the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>And...That's all folks...! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hoped you guys liked it. I just want to give a shout out to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed especially:<strong>

**Alliecattie3 **  
><strong>Samcedes is my endgame<strong>  
><strong>Diva33829<strong>  
><strong>LadiJ<strong>  
><strong>TaySwiftiefan97 <strong>  
><strong>rana71<strong>  
><strong>ilaughcrazy<strong>  
><strong>UdotP<strong>  
><strong>box5angel<strong>  
><strong>dorknhime <strong>  
><strong>ngawai<strong>  
><strong>sadhappygirl<strong>  
><strong>reid4infinity <strong>  
><strong>Jadziwine<strong>  
><strong>Koxie<strong>  
><strong>justareader13 <strong>  
><strong>93flwerfly<strong>  
><strong>Iluvyeachick<strong>  
><strong>Staraquarius94 <strong>  
><strong>xEspeciallyNow<strong>

**And all guest reviewers(and anybody I may have missed)!**

**Well until next time, I'm already working on my next story I don't know when it will be ready but I hope to see you there!**


	17. BONUS: Element Trailer

**So this is the trailer for my new story: Element. It's a supernatural multichapter SamCedes fic and it's going to be AWESOME! I don't know when I'll have it posted, it's in the planning/backstory phase now so release date to come! So with out further ado here's the Element trailer!**

* * *

><p>"It started with a dream"<p>

"Powers what do you mean we have powers? What is this Charmed or something?"

Fire…that's all I remember then next thing I know I feel fire coming out of my hands straight towards my now ex-boyfriend!

"I froze a cute guy, you blew up a clock and you almost killed a teacher with a sneeze what is happening…?!"

"I closed my eyes in my bedroom and opened them in my living room, that's the problem!"

"I am so sick of being an empath, I barely care how I feel I don't want to know about other people's feelings!"

"Wait whose daughter are you?"

"Holy crap! This is our house?! How much money do we have again cause this is NICE!"

"Guys I've decided to become a pacifist"

"They need to fix him RIGHT NOW or I will march in that room and take him to Serenity, I don't care who sees…"

"War is always on the horizon when it comes to the Centurions what makes this time any different?"

"What the hell I told you to leave the room, why don't you ever listen?!"

"He's awesome at Pegasus, he'll become a dragon when he's ready, isn't that right Mickey?"

"I was supposed to be there to save him and some subconscious…thing cause me to leave him when he needed me most?!"

"How do you not know you're in love with a person?!"

"So this is an alternate reality? Freaky!"

"Come melt into me…"

"I'm in love with you I have always been in love with you!"

"I dreamed I was a queen."


End file.
